Vulcan-Family Problems
by Cleopatra96
Summary: After seeing a deleted scene with Sarek and Amanda Grayson, it inspired me to write this. Please keep the reviews clean, I do not want to hear how "horrible" this is OR how it "doesn't fit", they will be removed. Creative Criticism I WILL TAKE! Sequel coming soon.


**Vulcan-Human Family Problems**

Amanda Grayson

I couldn't wish for anything more. A lovely husband, wonderful house, lovely servants and a beautiful son named Spock. The only I would wish for right now is this meeting to be done so that I could go home. These council meetings were getting quite long since the latest scandal and making decisions on such tough matters that sometimes meant the whole Vulcan Planet going under. I have been here for a long time now and have grown to love it here. However, occasionally I do miss it on Earth. As I focus back into reality as I heard my name echo through the room, my head jerked to my husband, Sarek direction who was leading today's meeting.

"I think that it's a wonderful idea" I say plainly. Though, I am definitely lost at where we are in the discussion.

Sarek nodded in agreement and went about the conversation. However, suddenly, to my dismay, a guard walked up to my husband and whispered in his ear. Though they seemed perfectly fine, I could tell that something was wrong. Out of the muffled wording I could hear "Spock" amongst them. Alarmed, fearing my son's safety, I stood up

"What is wrong with Spock?" I could feel my heart leaping out of my chest and my stomach down to my knees.

The two men looked at me, I could sense everyone's eyes on me.

"He's been into a fight, Amanda"

Before he could even stop me, I was already out the door. I swear my son better not be in the infirmary. I burst through the doors leading outside and rushed home. As I walk up to the door, I glanced to the window, seeing my son staring out it, his face was bruised and his lip cut.

"Amanda" A hand gripped my arm. It was Sarek, "May I speak with you about the situation before you speak with him."

I knew what this talk was going to be. How I need to treat Spock with less compassion. I am human, it's in my nature too and he my son! We walked into the house, and walked into the living room where Spock and his nanny were. My poor son's face lips was even more swollen than what I saw from the window. I walked over and crouched down in front of him, "

My poor boy" I creased his face, touching his swollen lip gently. I took the cloth from Spock's nanny and dabbed his lip ever so gently, attempting to get the fresh blood from the wound off.

I felt an arm lift me from my place,

"May I speak with you?" Sarek asked,

I glanced back at Spock, who like his father showed no sign of emotion. He just scared at me, blank, though in his eyes I could see pain. What did they do this time? What did they fight about?

"I'll be right back" I handed him the rag and left the room with my husband,

"Amanda" we stalled in the hallway "I do not think it is intelligent to treat the boy like a child, Spock had no expectation of serious injury"

"Come on" This was getting rather annoying now, Sarek has been arguing with me for months over this matter. Spock is only 9 years old and he expects him to be treated like he's an adult. "they tease him, they pick on him every day."

"Which is precisely when reason must guide his actions, not his emotions."

Is he serious? Is he seriously suggesting that our son should have sat there and fought with the boys through words!? My blood was boiling, I was trying to keep it together, I was not saying that Spock needed to fight them because fighting doesn't solve anything, however I knew from my own experience of bullying when I was a child, that walking away was the answer, but it was never easy.

"I want him to embrace Vulcan" I say, "you know that, but he has to be himself and that means occasionally being human and actually showing emotion and standing up for himself".

"His humanity is the source of his optimum. I believe that is not reasonable for the circumstances that occurred today".

I rose my brow and crossed my arms, now I was pissed, "When Vulcans get completely disgusted with each other they never walk away do they?"

"No"

"Well, Humans do" with that, I walked away deciding to take my 5, no 50 minutes of cooling off time. How dare he! How dare he bash humans like that! I found my son who was still on the sofa, he looked up at me, I'm sure expecting a blow or some form of force. Like all Vulcans he never showed any emotions or fear, but I could feel him hiding it as he shook. I knelt down, touching his hand with a calming smile, "How would you like to go get some Ice Cream?" I asked,

"Ice cream seems delightful Mother."

I rested my hands on his shoulders "How fast can you get your jacket from Linnea?"

He jumped off of the couch and ran down the hall and up the stairs. I smiled, retrieving my own coat from Wesley, one of our servants.

A gentle arm touched my shoulder. "Amanda, please" Sarek asked.

A sigh escaped his lips as he continued,

"Can we talk?"

I still was in no mood, his touch was merely fire upon my skin. The mental burning made me pull away from him, "Don't" I groaned.

Spock ran downstairs, "Mother, I am ready."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around him as he reached me, "Then we shall go."

He glanced at his father and together we walked outside, the door closing behind us. Inside, Sarek was left alone

This isn't the longest we've gone without talking. However, after an evening out and a talk with Spock, I was able to calm down. However, I was still upset at my husband's attitude and what he said about humans. I sit on the bed after finally getting in with Spock, a night outing for some Ice Cream was overdue. He needed a treat and I needed to get to the bottom of all of this fighting. It seems it was all about me. The kids called Sarek a "traitor" for marrying a Human. Apparently, they even called me a "Human Whore". I cared not what people said of me anymore, it simply wasn't worth my time. I knew who I was and that is all that mattered in my mind. I sighed as I removed my shoes and head dressing. The opening of the door caught my attention, it was Sarek. I removed the pins from my hair letting it fall down to my waist. The drift from the bed alerted me as Sarek sat on the bed

"We need to talk about the matters that unfolded today"

I sighed, standing up and unzipping my gown half-way. "I prefer not too, I now know what you really think of our son's emotions.. and of mine."

I found myself being very cold. I was never usually when it came to the matter, however, it finally got to me tonight. He really thinks that reason should guide his action and should have stood there and fought back with words on this occasion? He bashed my son's human emotions, I think Vulcan's should not just sit there and talk big and do something human like and WALK AWAY!

"Amanda…" The draft felt deeper and deeper on my bare back as he moved closer to me, his arms wrapped around my waist, his head rested on my shoulder. "Please, I want to apologize for my actions today. It was wrong of me to say what I had said. Sometimes, I think it wise that Spock would show his human emotions more. Today, my dear, he did just that. The council would believe that his reason should guide his actions for the events that unfolded today, but secretly, between you and I, I think he did something very right today by fighting back.

His soft lips met my neck as he kissed me very ever so gently. That was a sincere apology on his part and one that I do accept. My head turned to the side, our eyes met and a smile escaped my lips. "Your apologies are so sincere, and I forgive you. However, I do not want you to think that your did not hurt me.. "

"I am aware, Amanda. I do apology for what I have said to you. Often my actions are influenced by the council. You know my intentions for you are nothing but love." He pulled me back traveling back behind me placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Alright" I sighed, relinquishing my anger. I felt his hands brush my sleeves down from my shoulders, his lips caressing my shoulders,

"You are forgiven". I said, "However, please… try and not be so hurtful like that again. Please understand where I come from in the matter, or any matter…" his lips were too distracting, as they trailed to my neck, "I will understand where you… come.. from.."

I felt my body relent and soon, all of me could forgive him. My lips met his and they danced together until the late night when we finally fell asleep, calm, forgiven, and loved.


End file.
